


Cum Before the Birthday Boy Comes

by darkstiel (momstiel)



Series: SPN Rare Ship Creations Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Body decoration, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a Little Shit, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Salty Castiel (Supernatural), Sibling Incest, Streamers - Freeform, Top Michael, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/darkstiel
Summary: Michael and Castiel are tasked with decorating Dean's birthday party. However, Michael decides that the best thing that he can put on the living room walls (minus those damn streamers!) is a begging and moaning Castiel.





	Cum Before the Birthday Boy Comes

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - This fic involves incest and gay sex. Also, this fic depicts a relationship between Michael and Castiel. Please read all the tags before you decide to read! - WARNING
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta-reader.. so there might be some mistakes. ; _ ;

“A tad to the left, Cas.” Michael instructed for the tenth time in a row. At this point, his voice was riddled with bitterness. On cue like usual, the younger angel inched to his left. “ _ My _ left.” Instantly, Castiel corrected his mistake and started turning over to the right more. The blue eyed angel arched back, pinning the streamer to the wall right above him. 

 

Michael opened his mouth, ready to critique Cas, but instead, he shut his mouth, eyes sparkling. “Yes!” The archangel celebrated, taking a step back to admire the perfect symmetry of the streamers hanging from the wall. “Yes!” He repeated, seeming to be far more relieved. His tension was slowly fading away. 

 

Castiel took a few steps forward and turned around to observe all the work he put into the last hour. Unsurprisingly, Michael didn’t offer his own efforts into the decorations, preferring to rather supervise. Castiel was still red from exhaustion, and Michael was still red from frustration. “It’s finally finished?” The younger angel asked. 

 

With a nod, Michael responded calmly. “Yes.”

 

Even though it was a long time coming, the raven-haired angels had finished the birthday decorations. It took a bit of persuasion, but Castiel was finally able to convince his lover to assist him in preparing for Dean’s birthday.  Neither beings had ever celebrated a birthday before, but Sam had tried to explain what one was as thoroughly as possible. Michael had no reason to be a perfectionist over the streamers considering the fact that him and Dean didn’t have the best relationship, but it was just his personality. If Michael was going to supervise something, he was going to do it well. The archangel didn’t know why they couldn’t use their angelic abilities to hang the decor, but Cas was insistent on hand-doing all the decorations for his best friend. 

 

Being so focused on the streamers, Michael had barely even noticed all the streamers wrapped around Castiel. One long green yellow streamer was resting around his neck, a variation of colored streamers decorating his wings. Instantly a tiny grin grew on the archangel’s lips, walking over and grabbing both sides of the streamers before lifting a brow. “Tell me again, Castiel. What is the point of streamers?” 

 

Cas blinked when his older brother grabbed the yellow streamer that was resting on his shoulders. Not sure what Michael was getting at, the angel tilted his head to the side a tiny bit. “I believe humans use them as decoration.” He responded despite the fact that he had already informed Michael of the reason at least five times by now. 

 

“Decoration?” Michael repeated, a sinister smirk on his lips. Even though he was an archangel, God’s first and self-proclaimed favorite son, Mike had a dark side. A dark side in which Castiel was very well aware of. “Well, I think it does a swell job of decorating you.” He complimented. 

 

The angel grabbed the streamer around his neck and went to pull it off of himself, but strong hands kept the streamer in place. “Michael, I know what you’re thinking but we possibly can’t-” Cas was silenced by a finger being placed on his bottom lip. 

 

“Shh…” Michael responded. “I’m not doing  _ anything _ .” He defended himself, green eyes locked on the paler angel’s blue ones. “I’m just simply admiring the way the streamers decorate you…” He insisted, even though Castiel didn’t find his older brother’s voice to be that convincing. 

 

“Please don’t tell me fucking  _ streamers _ turned you on.” Cas shot at him, not even knowing where Michael’s sudden change of mood came from. One minute his lover his yelling at him to perfectly hang everything up, and the next he’s coming onto him. He swore that Michael was more hot and cold than Dean sometimes. 

 

“Not the streamers…” Michael caught his lover’s taunt, but didn’t focus too much on it. He was going to get Cas back one way or another. “Just the thought of your naked body… in bed… streamers around your limbs…” He only paused to lick his lips. “The thought of you being all decorated up for me…” 

 

For a second Cas gets caught up in what Michael is implying, blush rising to the tip of his nose. However, he’s quick to snap out of it and send his lover a firm look. “Michael, no.” The angel stated. “I am not about to give into lust when Dean and Sam could arrive at any minute.” 

 

“Be a little more fun.” Michael complained. 

 

Instantly Cas let out a tiny, humourless laugh. “Fun? Be a little more  _ fun _ ? That is very golden coming from you, Michael.” He insisted, arms crossed. He knew very well that Michael liked to keep things professional, and it was out of character for him to actually want to have any fun. 

 

Michael narrowed his eyes, used to Cas’s salty ways. He let out a sigh, hands still firmly on his lover. He leaned down and began to kiss the other’s neck. The archangel began to breath heavily into his boyfriend’s ear. “You know you want it… and would it really be the end of the world if Dean… a human… overheard us? You screaming out like a bitch…. begging for my thick cock to be buried deep into that tight ass of yours…” 

 

His brother wasn’t completely wrong, he did want it. If it wasn’t for the fact that the Winchesters were coming over, he would have totally been under Michael by now. Yet, he was still hesitant, unsure if he even wanted to risk his best friends finding him in such of an indecent state. “How quick can you be?” Cas asked, glancing down at the tent rising in his brother’s pants. 

 

Michael smirked in a way that sent chills down Cas’s spine, making him tingle all about. Not even taking time to answer his lover, he grabbed the angel by the streamers, pulling their bodies into each other. It was only a matter of minutes before Michael manhandled the other, making sure they were mouth to mouth. For a few seconds while their tongues were entangled, Cas felt absolutely timeless. However, it didn’t last long before Michael pinned the other to a wall, picking him up. 

 

Cas felt his stomach turn in excitement, knowing that they had never used the wall before. He let himself be picked up by the tanned man, focusing on ripping off their clothing as they explored each other's mouths. Castiel’s hands fell down to Michael’s now bare torso, his fingers running across the defined abdomen. Even though it wasn’t his brother he was directly touching, the vessel was a nice middleman. So caught up in his own paradise, Cas failed to pay attention to Michael’s hand that was exploring his nether regions. 

 

It wasn’t until there was a firm squeeze on his dick that he acknowledged his lover hand’s. Warmth engulfed his body as his semi-erect cock was touched. Michael repositioned himself and for a second Cas felt his lover’s hardon brush against his inner thigh. Just the thought caused his penis to become fully hard, something that did not go unnoticed by Michael. 

 

“Someone’s excited.” Michael commented, grabbing a nearby streamer and wrapping it around the length of Cas’s erection. Instead the blue eyed angel blinked, not being able to believe that Mike wanted to use a streamer as a cock ring. 

“For the love of God, Michael.” Cas mumbled. “It would not be wise to restrain my orgasm when we’re on such of a tight schedule.” The angel complained, whining a tiny bit. He loved every moment with his mate, but he really felt too rushed to be kinky. Enough to just get them both off would satisfy him. 

 

“That’s not what I’m doing.” Michael rolled his eyes. “It’s not a poorly done version of a cock ring. It’s decoration. Plus, even if it was supposed to delay your orgasm, then fuck it.” It might have seemed weird for an archangel to cuss, but Cas knew it was a petty sin compared to what they were about to do. “Dean or not, I’m going to take my time and give you a solid experience. You can’t rush perfection.” 

 

“No…” Cas mumbled, reaching for Michael’s thick length. “That’s why I’m rushing you instead.” He replied in a salty tone. “Just fuck me, Michael. You talk too much.” He pumped up and down Michael’s hot dick, while stroking underneath. Next, the angel caressed his lover’s ballsacks, getting a groan from Michael. 

 

“Fuck… Fine… only because I can’t wait for my huge, pulsating penis to penetrate that wet, tight ass of yours.” The archangel replied, sticking one finger into Cas’s hole. It was surprisingly tight considering that he had fucked the angel for hours the previous night. As he stuck his finger deeper into the clenching walls that seemed to be pulling him in more, he felt some of the stickiness from before. 

 

Letting out a sigh of relief that he didn’t have to pause their intimacy to grab some lube, Michael started working a second finger in. Almost like magic, Castiel’s boy-pussy began to eat up his fingers. “Good boy…” Michael growled lightly, noticing how his angel’s vessel’s skin had turned a nice shade of pink. 

 

Castiel let out a soft moan as the fingers explored his ass. Wantonly, he pushed back into Michael. Fingers were good, but if he really wanted to get off, he knew that he needed Michael’s length to reach his prostate… and slam into it a few times. “F-Fuck, Michael…” Cas responded, not even feeling bad for swearing. At one time he was a soldier of the Lord, never even considering doing such of a foul thing. Yet here he was, begging and moaning from his own brother’s cock, cussing out at the sky ; oh, how things change. 

 

After the third finger is fully worked in, Michael pulls his hand away from the other’s hole. Castiel lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that the break of touch from his ass was only temporary. He wasn’t wrong. Mike started to spread his lover’s cute buttcheeks before leading his cock into Castiel’s hole. 

 

Passing through the tight ring of muscles, both men let out a moan. As Michael began to thrust upward into his younger brother, Cas felt himself hit into the back of the wall. The blue-eyed angel just was relieved that Michael was strong enough to support him and thrust into him at the same time. After all, he was an archangel. “You feel so fucking good, Castiel….” Michael mumbled, working into Castiel at an unsteady and quick pace. 

 

Wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck, Cas let out a moan. He threw his head back, closing his eyes. The simulation was too much, and all Castiel could do was think about that thick cock that was buried deep into his ass. Michael worked in and out, his grip on his boyfriend unfaltering. “You like this… don’t you…” He mumbled. “You naughty angel, Castiel…” 

 

Cas turned red, his eyes flying open. Part of him was caught up in the lust, completely forgetting that they were having sex on the Winchester’s living room walls. They had spent such of a long time hanging up the streamers, and here they were, fucking underneath them. He did have to admit, they did a really good job with those damn streamers. 

 

As they continued to move in rhythm of each other, pre-cum began to drip off from the tip of his penis. Michael thrusted up quickly, hitting Castiel’s prostate directly, causing Cas to let out a broken moan. “OH… Michael!” 

 

Michael smirked, glad that Cas was calling out his name. His little brother was his, and nobody else’s. Only did he get to see Castiel in such of an intimate and vulnerable state. It made him proud. “Oooh… yes… your pussy is just sucking me in, more and more…” The archangel said, realizing how tightly Cas’s walls were clenching and unclenching. 

 

It only took one more aimed thrust at his prostate before Castiel released all over the streamer on his dick, Michael’s chest, and his own legs. Some of the warm cum began to travel down the archangel’s abdomen and hitting the very base of his cock. Instead Michael came deep inside of his lover, letting out a content noise. Both basked in their afterglow for a little bit before Michael reluctantly pulled out of his boyfriend. “Holy fuck was that hot.” 

 

Face burning red, Castiel nodded sharply. He began to undo the streamer around his flaccid penis, throwing it out in the trash once Michael let him back down on the ground. “We better pick up…” The angel replied, kind of disappointed that he wouldn’t have time to cuddle with Michael after sex. 

 

The archangel looked around and grabbed some paper towel, wiping and cleaning up all the cum. Next, they began to put all of their clothes back on. Castiel winced as he placed his underwear on, rear-end still a little sore because of how rough and deep Michael’s dick was. 

 

Mere seconds after Castiel put his arm through his trenchcoat sleeve, the doorknob began to rattle. Sam and Dean walked in, both instantly stopping and looking around at the streamers. “The streamers look great, guys.” The younger Winchester complimented, not noticing that both angels looked a little worn out. “They really decorate the place.” 

 

Cas just turned slightly red, remembering the way a streamer decorated his erection. That was a secret that he was going to keep between him and Michael. He just was glad overall that they had came before the birthday boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! (: Any fic / kink / ship requests? Send them to --> https://spnfanficcollection.tumblr.com/


End file.
